Unforgivable Acts In NeoCity: 3017
by keiki9
Summary: Future Royalty AU. When sapphire realizes that she might have feelings for one of her soldiers, Things get a little wierd. Green Pearl wanted someone like Ruby, but sapphire had her. So she decides to snap a pic and it'll decide if The two lovers should be shattered or not. M for: Language, Graphic scenes, Rape, sexual themes. Green pearl belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

It was coming to night and Ruby and her 2 (Knuckles and Blades ,shoulder blades see what i did there) other soldier companions had to bring the princess Sapphire back to her Throne room.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay a BIT longer? I mean we still have time." Ruby said. Knuckled just laughed, her friend was desperate. "Well, I am not going to be sleeping at this hour, Obviously. There is too much to get done in the throne room. I only need the assistance of one Ruby guard." She answered.

The 3 of them exchanged looks and then Knuckles finally said something. "Ah, Me and Blades are kinda tired from working all day in the Neon Fields (Nickname for a training area) I guess Ruby is the only one who's really.. Uh.. Not tired." She said.

Blades, The quiet one, spoke up. Her deep voice dominating anyone's before hers.

"Yes. Knuckles is right, We ought to head back to our cubbies. Maybe stop by the amethysts and hang out for a bit." Blades turned in the opposite direction, gesturing for Knuckles to follow.

Sapphire was confused about what just happened. They only went to the Neon fields for aprox 13 hrs. For them to be out of energy to help in the throne room requires at least 30 to 40 hours of Training. Neon Field's speed things up too so all of this time should be cut in half, So they only spent 6 hours there.

"You're friends are, I hate to say it, Lazy. If they were to act in such way around Morganite or Holly Blue Agate, She might be benched or Shattered. Everyone needs to show devotion and no lack of motivation." She scowled.

"Heh, Yeah.. They're kinda loud too." Ruby nervously said, rubbing the back of her head, playing with her messy curls.

"Come with me, We need to organize my bedroom." Sapphire said. A small smile creeping across their face.

Soon they were in the Princess' bedroom. So elaborate with decorations and Detailed. Boroque furniture and Fancy linen dresses. An elegant Bed, King sized, With draped on each side, Reminded ruby of Blue diamonds Palaquine.

"My clarity, May I a-ask you a question." Ruby asked as she awed over the grand room she was in.

Sapphire noticed this and smiled a mutual smile. "Yes, ask away."

Ruby blushed at the beautiful face of the Sapphire before her. "Are you going to ask me something?" Sapphire said, She wasn't growing impatient, just curious.

"O-oh! Yeah I was. Don't you, Uh, I'm not backing out of this, I really wanna do this but, Don't you have a Pearl alongside you that could help us out?" Ruby stuttered as her eyes avoided any contact with the Royalty infront of her.

"Yes, I do. Shall I call her?" Sapphire asked, A smile still on her face. She thought the guard was cute when she stuttered. But no, A higher up with a Guard? Was she out of her mind? She quickly removed any romantic thought about the Guard.

"Sure. It'll go faster that way we maybe could watch some Television." Ruby said, an over enthusiastic grin spread across their face. (Like naruto's wide grin :3)

Sapphire flushed at the adorable and handsome face of the Joyful Ruby soldier infront of her. "Y-yes. *Ahem* Pearl! Come here!" She clapped her hands in awaiting fashion. Sorta like the 'Chop chop, hurry up' thing people do.

"Y-yes my clarity-" The pearl was a Green colored pearl, Her hair was in a neat bun that suited her narrow head. Her eyes were a deep green and she was wearing a green dress much like Blue pearl's.

The pearl though, Green pearl, Stopped as soon as she saw the Ruby. She couldn't describe the feeling. The resting face of the gem was.. Well, a smirk. This gem was enthusiastic and she hated it and loved it. Not to mention their curly, beautiful hair. Such texture. She felt to need to tug at them until...

"Pearl!" Sapphire said in a louder but none the less respectful tone. Sapphire wasn't the type to go flaunt her power in people's faces. She was one of them and they were one of her. A gem at the least.

Pearl blushed and continued to walk forward, eyeing the red gem who wasn't paying attention to her but to the Sapphire.. Odd.

"Organize this mess, hurry please, Before Blue diamond gets here."

Blue diamond was some sort of Mother figure to sapphire.

"Yes my clarity, But may I ask you a question?" The pearl said, secretly snatching glances at the Ruby right beside her.

"Go on, make it quick though." Sapphire sat upright from her comfortable position.

"Ah, Why is there a.. Guard in your.. Sleeping quarters?" She asked, a hint of disgust was traced.

"Oh, this is my friend." Sapphire placed a small, gloved hand on the Ruby's broad, muscular shoulder.

A small blush spread the Soldier's face.

'Friend?' She thought to herself, She never thought she was be friends with a higher up, A HOT Higher up.

"Oh. Well I must start my duties then." Pearl said, trying not the urge the topic anymore.

Sapphire wanted to question the odd behaviour today from the pearl but rathered not, Her visions told her that it'll end bad.

"Let's go watch tv." Sapphire said, grabbing the giant rough hands of the Soldier. Her hand couldn't wrap around the wrist. Both of their faces flushed and they ran to the living area.

Ruby Guffawed, Pointing at the tv. Something hilarious just happened, From a show called Steboni Universe. A show where theres a bunch of colourful people with stones on their bodies and they're all male.. Also the parents of the kid called steboni had names like Steven and Connie. What a weird show.. (o-o)

As ruby laughed, her rough voice became higher. It made sapphire uncomfortable and blush madly. Why was this lower rank so.. How should She put it... Handsome, Charming, Beautiful features, Muscular. She could go on for days. But what really stuck out was Personality and her respect and boundaries. She would go out of her way to protect Sapphire but if not needed, She wouldn't. She wasn't trying to be the best, Just to get between her legs. She wasn't like the other Rubies, the 10,000s of them all tried to get with some type of Higher up to brag about how they slept with them.

But Ruby was different. She was humble and modest. And sleeping with anyone seemed like the last thing on Her mind. She was too busy being an Upbeat goofy gem who told Jokes. Sapphire didn't noticed the Laughter stopped and their hands were holding each other.

She noticed the insanely blushing face of the Ruby right next to her. A deeper shade of maroon now. Her breathing slightly changed and she couldn't stop shuffling her feet.

Sapphire waited a bit until quickly removing her hands. "S-sorry, My Sapphire! I'm so full of myself and Disposable!" Ruby Apologized, Getting on her knees, proposal style. "Forgive me, My acts deserve me to get benched." A hint of fear in her voice besides Apologetic.

"W-what?" She said, the words that were spoken troubled her. She'd never do that to someone, Especially ruby!

"N-no! It was my fault, Ruby!" She got down on her knees to pick the guard up from her Position, Though Ruby didn't say anything about it, she was the one picking herself up, Sapphire couldn't do it alone.

They both sat down and fiddled with something. The episode ended with a burgundy man with visors, curly short hair and a body suit saying. "In you're own Steboni way." A smile spread on his face. (Throw back to gem glow amirite?)

Finally, Ruby said something.

"I am truly sorry for-"

"No no! It was my fault, I was thinking.. It.. it was nice.. Holding your hands." Sapphire bursted. Catching the attention of an unwanted pearl, quietly walking down the stairs to the living area to snoop on the 'Lovers'

"You really thought so?" Ruby asked. "Yes, anything with you is nice. I love you're personality, You're handsome looks and Everything about you is so.. Wonderful. Sorry if i'm getting ahead of myself, I needed to let that go.." Sapphire said, not noticing that the two were scooting closer to each other.

Green pearl mouth curled with disgust.

"I like you too.. you're so smart, and always helping people. you're never rude and.. I feel like you're the only one that gets me.. Oh, uh, and you're.. heh, v-very pretty.." Ruby choked on the last parts. Her face heated even more if that was possible.

Soon they were holding each other, and then their gems glowed and.. You know the rest. Cotton candy garnet, yeah!

Pearl had seen enough, she could use this for whatever she needed to get back on! She took out her phone and took a picture (yea its 3017, phones exist. Only limited things though like in North korea.)

"Oh and what might you two be doing?"

Garnet turned her head, her fluffly Blue and red hair bounced as she turned.

 _Oh no.._


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS, THIS CHAPTER IS.. BDSM.. HEH.. LOL. (Serious Nsfw warning)

"And what might this be? A fusion? On camera! Ha! I have you under my spell. No more bossing me around. I have you're lives in my hands!" Green Pearl flaunted.

"PLEASE DON'T, I'LL, We'll unfuse!" Garnet said, her voice could be heard echoing.

"Uhg, Please do. You're making me lose my lunch." Green pearl taunted, she loved making fun of people. Bitch.

Garnet gave her a resting bitch face and unfused on spot.

"There, you happy? Now delete the photo-" Ruby got cut off.

"No no no, theres so much fun to do.. Especially with you, filthy war machine." Green pearl seductively walked to Ruby, booping her cute wide nose with her Long bony finger.

"You, strip." Pearl said, wasting no time.

Ruby's face was a mix between Shock, Disgust, Horror, and Curiosity. But the other 3 drowned the last.

"Well, times a ticking! And if ya don't, this pictures is being posted World wide on GemBook." Pearl said, she was so fucking salty it hurt.

"NOW STRIP, YOU LOWER RANK. BEFORE I WHIP YOU." Green pearl's voice now louder and meaner.

She got a wire for headphones out her pocket and swung it around like a whip. Ruby did as told.

Sapphire didn't know what to do! She quickly said something,

"As a Higher up, I command you-"

"Thanks but no thanks." Pearl said, shutting her up.

Soon the Ruby was completely bare.

(NSFW HOLY SHIT)

Her small breast the size of pearls but slightly bigger, Not too noticable. She was flat chested, she didn't need to nourish young gems, she was a fighter. And a gem that reproduced. In other words, homeworld is running out of resources to make gems and the other planet's are taking a shit ton of time to so in the mean era, they decided to imitate the Human reproduction system. Some gems had Cunts and Other's... uh.. how should I say this.. Disco sticks?

She wasn't gonna do whatever happened next

"Now the shorts."

jUST AS SHE FUCKING EXPECTED.

"W-why. I don't have anything there to your liking-"

"Shorts. You slave." Pearl snarled. How ironic.

Ruby sighed and pulled down the shorts until there was nothing there.

Sapphire's face grew hot from the sight of her guard's butt. So defined and round. Sapphire didn't know why she said this but she quickly regretted it.

"H-heh, All those m-missions really payed off, Hm?" Sapphire said, trying to lighten the uncomfortable mood.

Ruby just tensed at the remark, her face growing hotter than a pool of lava. The carpet was slightly steaming.

Pearl laughed at the tensing Guard infront of her. "Good, Now One more request before I delete this fucking thing off my phone."

Ruby had no more confidence as all hers was stripped away along with her clothing. She just nodded in defeat.

"Now you fucking peasant, lick me clean. All over." Pearl said, she put her hand over her gem and her clothes phased away with a flash of White/Green light.

Ruby almost threw up in her mouth, She turned to Sapphire who had her head down the entire time. Her hands covering her eyes, well one of them had to be removed with surgery. Cancer and all.

Ruby had no other choice but to get on her knees and start licking from the toes up. She smelled like Sweat and the perfume she used to try to mask it only worsened the Scent.

"Faster you hunk of rock." Pearl said, her breathing hitched when she licked the inner of her thigh.

The stench was amazing, how in the fucking world can someone smell this god damn foul. Holy shit, she almost threw up.

She went out for air but a bony hand pushed her deeper into her Vaginal folds. Ruby screamed from the stinking heat of someone else's Genitals. She didn't smell like royalty! She smelt of Unwashed hormonal girls and Fish! She's so unkept that there is literal DIRT in her sticky, wringy pubic hair.

Pearl moaned and moaned until she came. A nice long cum. But.. wait, that might've not been Cum.. Urine!?

"Ruby s-sorry! What am I saying, you deserve it!" Pearl said, pushing the Red gem deeper so she can drink all the Cum/Pee.

Ruby used her full force to Push away from the Hell that was Green Pearl's vagina. Fluids all over her mouth, Pearl saw the disgusting face and pulled her arm sock off and wrapped it around ruby's eyes. A blindfold? She pushed ruby around and turned her to face Sapphire.

"Sapphire, look at you're lover now!" Pearl shouted.

Ruby was a mess, sweat dripping down her forehead, her mouth was slick and covered with fluid and urine, and pubic hair plastered to her sticky mouth. Gunk and other things too. She was panting, her chest rising and lowering, and her lower parts.. Hard and ready for attention. The blindfold only made it worse, It seemed like torture!

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Sapphire questioned,

Ruby didn't answer, If she did, her mouth would've met the taste of the Sickening fluids poured all over her Mouth region.

Sapphire quickly understood why she didn't respond and was on the Verge of tears. What did Ruby even do to her the whole day! Did ruby greet pearl when she entered? Maybe she felt disrespected. But that is no reason for her to torture her Girlfriend. Sapphire blushed. Did she really just think that? Girlfriend?

"Yeah you bitch, Cry for this Maroon slut over here." Pearl taunted, her arms now around Ruby's neck.

Sapphire didn't notice the tears that had fallen.

"Now for phase two. Fisting!" Pearl said, but she wasn't talking about herself, She was talking about Ruby.

She threw Ruby, back bare, on the kitchen counter and spread her cheeks. It was insanely clean there, all gems must smell heavenly and be heavenly in the prescense of a Diamond.

"Nice.. " Pearl said, smacking the shit outta Ruby's rear.

Ruby yelped, the table moved and her toes curled. Pearl slowly rubbed the attacked area and sweet talked some more. "I don't know if you ever done this before but trust me. It'll feel amazing." As pearl spoke, she was gripping, slapping and pinching Ruby's end. The pain was immense but she had to. She didn't want sapphire to get shattered. There was thousands of her so she didn't matter.

Sapphire raised her head and walked over to the kitchen. She needed to supervise Pearl.

"Get ready, you fucking whore." Pearl then, WITHOUT FUCKING WARNING, Shoved her Bony, cold, fist deep into Ruby's anus.

Ruby moaned loudly, the feeling of her ass being filled as her Dick rubbed against the smooth wood table felt amazing. But she couldn't say that.

Sapphire cringed as The whitish green gem shoved in and out her fists into Ruby, Blood pouring over her hands and the table. Ruby's tears stained the Blindfold and rolled down past them, she hissed and cussed, Everytime she pleaded for an end, it would come out as a Moan and Pearl would fist her even harder. A living hell this was.

"Y-yeah, you fucking slut! If i were made before this whole reproduction era, I'd shape sh-shift a dick and FUCKed you r-raw!" Pearl said, the thrusting messing up her speech.

"Gaahh~ Sapph- Sapphire! H-help~ Ah~ me!" Ruby reached her hands out but then violently got them pulled back, She almost tore them out of their sockets! A yelp of pain could be heard from all the way on the other side of Homeworld!

"Don't you talk to that one eyed freak, that bitch fucking hates you! She just wants to use you so she can sleep with you! I'm her pearl, Don't you think She tells me things, or at least, I read her diaries?!" Pearl laughed as she lied, "Shes no nice Higher up, she whips and beats. Shes only nice when You're around! She wants to get in your pants! DON'T YOU SEE!" The thrusting became so intense that ruby nearly fainted, Her penis wasn't getting enough attention and was losing blood flow to the head. All of this made sense, but Ruby refused, Sapphire never would do that. Then her hearing cancled out. She could only hear her heart pumping and her own breathing and moans. She could she sapphire mouthing something But it's unreadable. At this point, blood was pouring out of her asshole like a fountain and her body was close to giving out. She was close and everything was intense, her first time wasn't the way she wanted it to be. It wasn't even with Sapphire. More tears came.

Just when Ruby was about to cum, Green pearl shoved her hand out and put her Thumb over her dick hole. "GAH! AHH, LET ME C-CUM!" Ruby shouted and she flailed her arms around in protest. She needed her release.

"Ah ah ah! No cumming, Only I do that." Pearl slowly removed her thumb and went to the backroom to fetch something.

Ruby and sapphire both knew she'd be back, but they needed to try to escape.

"Come with me," Sapphire said, she grabbed ruby and struggled up her stairs, locked the door to her bedroom and opened the window.

Just then she realized there were people outside. having fun, activities, Just quartz stuff.

"We cant-" Sapphire hissed but then.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME." Pearl shouted.

"Shit we needa fuse and get outta here. No one will recognize us as a fusion if they don't see our gems!" Sapphire whispered as she took Ruby's gem hand but then.. It's cracked..

"We cant fuse with a cracked gem." Sapphire repeated as she slowly lost her mind. Life wasn't fair, everything wasnt fair.

Just then she realized her Lover was in need of a release. Bucking into the air, panting widly and tounge out. She needed to cum.

"I-i'll help with that.." Sapphire rubbed and stroked the Dick until cum shot out, but as she came the door burst open with an Angry looking pearl and a whip.

She tried to fuse with ruby and.. IT WORKED, but it was glitchy. Good enough, she hopped out the window and ran into the depths of The neo fields. She was gonna return when ruby was healed by a Rose quartz. (this a universe where there wasn't any shattering of a diamond)

"Good thing those stupid fools left, I'll just... WHAT WHERE IS IT.. NO NO NO NO!" Pearl said, dropping to the floor, the picture was perma deleted. shit, the sapphire wasn't only having her head down, she hacked into the phone and removed all evidence of the Fusion.

"Now she can file a rape report on me and Ruby and the cameras will be the proof." Pearl sobbed on the floor. She didn't waste time, she dressed in all black and left the home through the window too.


End file.
